La Quête du Grâal ou La Destinée exceptionnelle de Perceval de Galle
by Laey Tenebres
Summary: Pour la première fois, Perceval a réussi une mission. Personne ne pensait ça possible et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Et si, cette réussite ouvrait de nouvelles voies pour les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Et si, cette réussite éclairait le chemin menant...au Grâal et soulignait l'exceptionnelle destinée du chevalier Perceval.


Coucou, tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une fic toute nouvelle, toute belle. L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic où Perceval a l'occasion de ramener le Grâal et fait tout foiré, alors, je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas écrire une fic où ce cher Perceval mène à bien une mission". Voilà comment est née ma fic. Je vous invite à la lire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Prochainement, une fanfiction Harry Potter.

* * *

INT. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – JOUR

_Arthur, ses chevaliers et Père Blaise ont entamés une nouvelle réunion de la Table Ronde._

ARTHUR – Bon, Père Blaise, quel est l'ordre du jour ?

PERE BLAISE – Perceval doit nous faire le compte-rendu de la quête qu'il a entreprit

_L'ensemble des chevaliers présents à part Perceval et Arthur, soit Léodagan, Lancelot, Bohort, Hervé de Rinel, Galessin et Karadoc, protestent. Exclamation de Perceval à l'intention de Karadoc_

PERCEVAL – Non, mais vous manquez pas de souffle de vous ! Je tiens à vous signaler que les quêtes à la con que vous entreprenez, vous les foirez tout autant que moi et d'ailleurs, puisque que ça vous dérange que je raconte mes quêtes même quand je les réussis, à partir de maintenant vo

s quêtes, vous les ferez tout seul.

OUVERTURE

INT. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – PLUS TARD

_Tous les chevaliers sont surpris d'apprendre que Perceval n'a pas fait foiré une quête qu'il a entreprit._

LEODAGAN _(désignant Perceval)_ – Je ne peux pas croire que ce con-là ait réussi une quête. Je veux bien que les miracles existent peut-être mais pas à ce point, je suis désolé.

LANCELOT _(approuvant Léodagan)_ – Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec le Seigneur Léodagan, c'est carrément impossible que cet abruti-là ait pût réussir quoique se soit

ARTHUR _(avisant l'air impassible de Perceval) _– Peut-être devrions-nous le laisser faire le compte-rendu de sa quête, au lieu de dire que c'est pas croyable qu'il n'ait pas fait foiré sa mission

LEODAGAN – Mais venez pas nous dire que c'est normal que sa quête n'est pas foiré

PERCEVAL _(intervenant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait annoncé que sa quête avait été couronné de succès_ – Je pense que ce qui vous enrage dans tout ça, c'est de savoir que vous, les seuls où vous réussissez des quêtes, c'est lorsque vous êtes à plusieurs, alors que moi, j'en ais réussi une tout seul sans l'aide de personne. Maintenant, Sire, puis-je faire mon compte-rendu ?

ARTHUR _(amusé de la manière dont le Gallois avait cloué le bec de tous autres chevaliers, et légèrement surpris de son langage aussi châtié que celui de Bohort) _– Je vous en pris

PERCEVAL – Alors, je me rendais dans le village où un vieux m'avait refilé les clous de la Sainte-Croix, histoire de voir s'il les avait retrouvé pour qu'il me les redonne _(Arthur envoie un regard noir à Léodagan qui s'apprêtait à interrompre Perceval, le roi de Carmélide se ravise). _Arrivé à la moitié du chemin, il y a une femme qui est apparut devant moi, pas une vieille, une jeune. Elle portait une longue robe vert émeraude avec une cape noire à capuche. La femme a retiré la capuche et j'ai vu qu'elle avait de super longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait aux genoux, une peau méga blanche, genre comme la neige et des yeux bizarres : ils étaient violets comme les pierres précieuses, les améthystes, je crois qu'elles s'appellent. Bref, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Elewen, qu'elle était une elfe et qu'elle avait une quête qui me mènerait jusqu'à la demeure du dernier descendant de Joseph D'Arimathie

LANCELOT – QUOI !

ARTHUR – Et vous avez réussi à y arriver ?

PERCEVAL – Ben oui, l'elfe m'a super bien expliqué : ça m'avait pris six jours pour arriver à la moitié du chemin, elle m'a dit de faire marcher arrière pendant trois jours et qu'à l'aube du quatrième, j'arrivais à deux chemins. Le premier, si je l'empruntais, me ramènerait à Kaamelott. Je devais prendre l'autre, le suivre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à une rivière trop large et dangereuse pour la traverser à la nage

LEODAGAN – ''A la nage'' ? Mais, il n'y avait pas de pont ?

PERCEVAL – Ben non

GALESSIN – Et comment vous avez fait pour traverser ?

PERCEVAL – Elewen m'a dit qu'il y aurait deux hommes, l'un vêtu de noir et l'autre de blanc. Elle m'a dit que les deux pouvaient me faire traverser mais que seul un me ferait traverser en entier, tandis que l'autre me noierait à mi-chemin

ARTHUR – Je suppose que vous avez choisi celui qui avait une tenue blanche

PERCEVAL – Non, celui en noir

_Les chevaliers s'entre-regardent._

INT. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – ENSUITE

LEODAGAN – On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi celui habillé en noir, alors que c'était sûrement lui qui risquait de vous noyez

PERCEVAL – Mais justement, parce que vu que c'est lui qui risquait de me noyez, c'est lui qui ne le ferait pas

GALESSIN _(secouant la tête d'un air désespéré) _– Mais c'est pas possible d'être con à ce point

ARTHUR _(ayant comprit) _– Non, non, au contraire, c'est très intelligent que ce qu'il a fait _(recevant des regards d'incompréhension)_, non, c'est bon, je vous expliquerais après, continuez, Perceval.

PERCEVAL – Après avoir traversé, elle m'a dit de marcher pendant encore un jour et qu'au soir, j'arriverai devant deux maisons : l'une serait magnifique et majestueuse et l'autre, totalement vieille et délabrée. Je devais rentrer dans celle qui, selon, abriterait le dernier descendant de Joseph d'Arimathie. J'ai choisi celle délabrée et j'y suis rentrée mais il n'y avait personne _(Tous les autres chevaliers, à part Bohort qui semble désolé pour son ami et Arthur qui demeure silencieux, se moquent allègrement du pauvre chevalier)_. J'ai crû que je m'étais gouré, lorsque l'elfe apparut devant moi et me dit, avec un grand sourire, que j'avais réussi les trois premières épreuves qui nous mèneraient au Grâal.

_Léodagan, Karadoc, Galessin, Hervé de Rinel et Lancelot ont les yeux qui leurs sortent des orbites tellement ils sont surpris de ce qu'ils ont entendu. Bohort, lui, félicite chaleureusement son ami._

INT. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – ENSUITE

BOHORT – Bravo, vous faîtes honneur à la Table Ronde et à notre bon roi ! N'est-ce-pas, Sire ?

ARTHUR – Bien évidemment, mais si ce n'est pas indiscret, quelles étaient ces trois épreuves

PERCEVAL_ (souriant) _– La première était de faire confiance à un ou une inconnu(e), peu importe qu'il ou elle soit vêtu(e) richement ou pauvrement ? La deuxième était de ne pas se fier aux apparences et la troisième était de toujours faire preuve d'humilité et de préférer la maison d'un pauvre à celle d'un riche, parce que le pauvre serait toujours ravi de te voir et jamais ne te classerait dans une catégorie ou une autre en fonction de ta richesse, de ton rang ou de ton nom. Elewen a dit que j'avais réussi ces trois épreuves avec brio et grâce à cela, nous avions obtenus le droit de dire que nous entreprenons la quête du Grâal.

LANCELOT _(un sourcil haussé et l'air méprisant) _– Ah, parce que jusqu'à présent, cette quête nous était refusée. Première nouvelle.

PERCEVAL – Ce qu'elle a voulu dire, c'est que même si nous avions tout un tas d'indices sur le Grâal, nous ne le trouverions pas parce que nous n'aurions pas prouvé que nous sommes dignes de le trouver. Maintenant, et grâce à moi, nous le sommes.

INT. COIN DU FEU – PLUS TARD

FERMETURE

_Arthur et Perceval se détendent au coin du feu. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parle, un silence agréable et paisible s'est établi entre eux. Perceval le romps._

PERCEVAL – Sire, je voulais vous faire un aveu. En fait, l'elfe ne m'a pas dit que grâce à aux épreuves, mes chevaliers de la Table Ronde étaient digne de la quête du Grâal. Elle m'a dit que j'avais prouvé que j'étais digne de trouvé le Grâal et d'accomplir l'incroyable destinée qui m'est réservée

ARTHUR – Perceval, on se connait depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, et j'ai appris à voir quand vous mentez, donc, je savais déjà que vous avez mentit à la réunion, j'attendais juste que vous me disiez ce que vous nous avez cachés exactement

PERCEVAL _(intéressé) _– Ah bon, et à quoi vous voyez que je mens

ARTHUR – Vous vous mordez l'intérieur de la joue et vos joues rosissent. Exactement comme maintenant _(il désigne les joues du chevalier qui prenent une très jolie teinte rose). _D'ailleurs, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas ces abrutis qui allaient trouver le Grâal : il n'y en a pas un seul qui prend vraiment au sérieux cette quête, pas un seul qui arrive à intégrer que je suis roi parce que les dieux m'ont choisis. En fait, vous étiez le seul qui me paraissait le plus à même de trouver l'objet ayant recueilli le sang de Jésus, mais comme la majorité du temps que vous faîtes foirer tout ce que vous entreprenez, je n'arrivais pas à voir comment vous le trouveriez. Mais à présent que j'ai vu qu'en fait, vous n'êtes pas autant un manche qu'on ne le croit, vous pouvez être sûr que je vais être sur votre dos, beaucoup plus que sur celui de autres, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Ah, je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis très fier de vous, votre place à la Table Ronde, vous la méritez plus que n'importe qui, plus que moi, et pourtant, je suis roi.

OVER

_Bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol_

ARTHUR _(over)_ – Non mais, ne vous évanouissez pas, Perceval


End file.
